Ark 2 Episode 32: GMAF Finals ( Part 2 )
Announcer -"Ladies and Gentlemannn! This is your Second Co-Main Event!..of the evening! Today we'll be having not just a single handed match! YESTEDDAAYYYY We matched someone get there legged literally ripped from her body!!! Did you all enjoy that huh?!”The crowd begins to go into a wild rant. I tugged on my casual silk suit my long swaving blonde hair glowing in the sunlight as I yelled out in my Australian Accent"For the first teams!!! We wanted to mix it up reaaaalllll gooooood! We have the super cop! He's Young, strong, quick! And took down the Wasabi twins single handedly who had a murder charge of slaughtering 120 men single handed with there fist alone...IN 20 COUNTRIES!! It's the powerful! Knowledgeable! Wise Cracking teenager that proabbly needs a hair cut... TETSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..... RYYYYYOOOOOOOJJIIIIIII!!!!!! “ The crowd screams for the young man as they watched his highlists against the men. And him cradling his girlfriend and carrying her around where ever he went. A light 'AWWWWWW' could be heard when they saw him bonding with his girlfriend. “ Also coming all the way! From KHC!! Leader of the Kagemaru clan!!! The same clan that helps to give us this lovely entertainment every-year. The man Slayer who took down 50 men alone and lived to tell the tell. That equally wise-cracking teenager who also... more than likely needs a hair cut. KKKEEEYYYOMMMEEEEE.... TTTTAAASSSANNNAAGGIIIIII!!!!”The fans would cheer for him going into a high chant saying' Man slayer, Man Slayer, Man Slayer' I clapped my hands going along with the beat of the chant. “ Next! We have a bit of a wild card here! We actually got footage of this woman on her arrival beating the shit outta some preppy vally girl type fighters on the boat!! Sexy and Dangerous watch out for her because she might rip out you heart or some shit! The lovely, and beautiful!! Kaaaaaoriiiii Ginnnnn Masumotooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” they'd show the highlights of the woman beating up the valley girls and taking down other multiple amounts of opponents on her way here. “ And last but not least! The powerful shinobi who's tactics have seemed to be resmbled to that of a Serpant from hell!Very attractive and also just as deadily! But dont stare too hard! She might slice your fucking eyes out! AYYAANNEEE TEN...SHHIIIIIIIIII!!!!” They had her high lights as well. Showing her swift acrobatics. And also her fight with Keyome knocking him out cold. By now all the fighters would be in the arena“ Alright... now with that being said. I want hardcore fights! No mercy we've brought you all an assessement of weapons to choose from... Tasanagi you with the Ryoji, Ninja chick and chick with rad hair. You two are on teams...” Some men brought out two Katana's, Some Nun-chucks, a staff made out of a powerful metal. And a pair of cop batons. “ Use the weapons we have provided for you all.... The losers will either die... or submit. And with that being said....LETSSS GETTTT RRREEADDDYYYYYY TO FIGHT!” The announcer hauled ass taking off to get a clean distance from the fighters as the battles began. XxDensukexX: Tetsu would facepalm himself very blatantly as the announcers called out his introduction. Sitting ringside already, and shaking his head he would stand up and wave very modestlike. He would enter the ring, with nothing flashly really. He’d just step up to the ring, and look around and wave at everyone in the stands. He kinda enjoyed the crowd playing to him. Some girls even swooned at the mention of his name. He looked away for he knew Asami would kill him if she knew. Tetsu wouold arrive to his respectful corner of the ring and begin preforming these stretches scene in this scene (the ones bruce lee is doing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqzQ2qrtBeg including the punching motions and whatnot) Once tetsu was done, he would stand again wating for his opponent, and the notion to begin the match. Tetsu stood, with his hands behind his back all while keeping his awareness at a peak. He’d be ready for whenever the match proceeded. DarkKeyome: The sound of a helicopter strutting though the air echoed as it swooped into the area. The Japanese Kanji of Shadow Dog was on the side of the helicopter. The music in the back ground echoed in the air and sent the crowd into a chilling silence. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSb6WQjN6Fs)The passenger side opened up. And with it... was myself. A hood over my head and the air flapping my clothing quickly and swiftly moving in the air. I held onto the rail and they lowered me down by about 10 feet before we reached the drop zone. My eyes focused on all the fighters. Not even a single smile broke across my face. I hopped down from the helicopter only being 2 stories from the ground with ease. Slowly standing I tossed my hood off of my head... my hair was cut. And seemed to be styled in a upward manner. Let alone the circumstances... I didnt want that shit in my face anymore. Just wasnt my thing. I patted myself down walking around the area as I eyed the young man that stood next to me and simply gave him a “Hmph...” Turning my head to eye the two women. Both of them I recognized. “...You better not fuck up... Ryoji...” I said standing infront of him looking over my shoulder. Shitless with some ripped Gi pants. My dragon tattoo's fully exposed on my hands a set of red battle gauntlets. “....There is no room for failures...” I said eyeing the women my eyes flaring a slight glint of red for a moment. If someone was a Chi user. They could see the overwhelming force red aura stream from my body. AlessandraSkar: Kaori took a deep breath as she heard her name being announced along with three others like this was some kind of wrestling show. Her gaze shifted toward the ring as her opponents made their entrances, first recognizing the young man who just about destroyed half of the forest and the other man who'd given her a rude look after bad-mouthing Donnie to his face. Speaking of which, she turned to face her towering counterpart, laying her hand flat on his chest as she rose up on her tip toes to give him a light kiss on the lips. “Wish me luck, Hercules.” She said softly, then bent down to Kaito's height, playfully ruffling his hair. “No smoking if I die. I don't care if Donnie leaves a whole pack lying around for some curious kid to pick em up, okay?” She said with a soft laugh. Then, rising to her full height, she turned and headed toward the ring, her smile fading into a serious expression. The roaring of the anxious crowd practically assaulted her senses, but her attention was on the two men waiting inside the ring as she cartwheeled inside. She took a few steps to the left as she observed them, lifting a hand to adjust her Raybans over her mixed blue and green eyes. 'The long-haired one is powerful. A chi user.' She thought silently to herself as she moved her cigarette around in her mouth with her tongue. 'Took out a whole 3-mile section of the forest just by moving his arms a little. I'd better watch my back if I end up squaring off with that guy.' Then her gaze shifted toward the other male who was giving her dirty looks a few days ago, examining him silently as she began to bounce around on the balls of her feet, feeling loose and comfortable in her short cheonsam sparring gear and black foot wraps. 'Now I'm just curious.' Her inner voice continued its monologue in her head as she lifted her left leg behind her as high as it could go, grabbed her foot and started to pull it forward to stretch it further, hearing a few bones crackle along her lift hip. She'd be sure to utilize her flexibility along with her usual speed and strength in this match. 'Who's this Ayane chick I'm supposed to be partnered with?' Kaiten: V\*Ayane shook her head, arms crossed over her ample and nearly exposed chest as the announcer finally reached her* “Slice your eyes out… the things these guys come up with.” Mumbling to herself, she stepped out to the roar of the crowd and , while she kept her violet eyes hidden under the shadow of her wide brimmed rice hat, she offered a coy grin to the camera in passing, causing the stalk of wheat hanging from her lips to bob with the flash of her teeth. No doubt any male around the age of 15-25 was sitting on their couches or even in the stands, dick in hand as the camera zoomed in on her in passing, projecting her image up onto the massive screens overlooking the field before panning down to her ass as she made her way into the ring, shapely hips swaying rhythmically. She’d of course smuggled her own weapon into the ring. It was easy enough to bribe one of the workers here after all when you dressed like she did. Spotting it nearest her corner as agreed, she grinned and bit down on the stalk in her mouth, teeth finding the hidden senbon needle within. As she took her place, she absently began to stretch, more to distract her opponents then anything as she took practiced measures to expose herself to them in positions that would make even a monk’s mind wander. The crowd certain loved it. The roars that followed, most of them male, brought another grin to the girl’s face as she inwardly gathered her own Chi, far more subtle then the man’s across the ring but just as potent as it churned up the powerful electric fields inside her core, streaming them along her neural pathways and dropping the inhibitors her brain naturally placed on her body with practiced ease. One of the men she knew from before, and frankly she was surprised to see him up and about so fast, but still glad to see he’d survived at least. The other she knew nothing about save what the announcer had said and the same went for her ‘partner’. Despite this, she didn’t intend to let herself rely on help to much in this situation. She planned on ending this as quickly as possible as she struck up a casual half stance that showed an air of total confidence as well as a false sense of disregard for her opponents she hoped would unnerve them a bit* XxDensukexX: Tetsu listened to the males comment about how he shouldn’t let him down. Tetsu quickly exchanged words with keyome, as the female known as Kaori was entering the ring. Tetsu wanted to waste no time, as he used his unique brain to go ahead and start brimming chi into his inner body, and holding it in place for a future motion or possibility. Once he was done exchanging words, the other female would walk I the ring and take her place according. Fluanting in a motion that actually put tetsu on blast for a minute, as he was having quite the amount of impure thoughts being the man that he his, but again the thought of his girlfriend bashing his pelvis to pieces kept his errection at bay. once the other female had stteled into the ring, tetsu quickly analyzed the distance. Him and Keyome were twelve feet away from the two girls, and with the signal of ‘GO” being at hand tetsu would quickly bee line twords the females at a ferocious speed, blurring tot even the most trained of eyes. Once tetsu had taken ten steps at his near peak speed he would jump, and begin channeling the chi he had quickly gathered prior to the start of the match, into his hands and stop it at his forearms. Anyone with the sight of chi could see where tetsu’s chi was going, and how it was being used (depending on weather tetsu is using it or not). Once tetsu reached ten steps in his run he leaped up two feet in the air, and using his expert gymnastic like aerodynamics he turned his body twords the right. DarkKeyome: After the exchange of plans. I took off behind my partner. My arms being pulled back in a swift motion and drawn due to the explosive force that I was using. We had discussed this plan by the time Kaori was done making her appearance. Ah and when the other opponent showed face. I couldnt help but blush... her attire seemed to have the guys on edge... im not sure about Tetsu but I surely had me a bit disoriented but not enough to throw me off focus. When I saw the male take off in-front of me. I followed behind him a slightly angry expression on my face. Only 12 feet away from the females. I knew that this would be a risky idea. But even so it would help us gain the slight upper-hand hopefully. In my mind I was counting the steps we discussed over '1...2....' I looked up and my arms eyes darted upward once again when the 10th step was hit. I saw the male lift himself into the air and as he did so.. Only being a foot behind him. I had been channeling chi into my knees as we took off. Even though this had been in a 2.3 time period I know that for sure that this move would work. I slammed my foot into the ground.. “ Hiyaa!” An explosive force exploded from my body and into Tetsu who was now sent airbourne. As this technique fell through. This would cause the males body to shoot forward similar to some type of bullet as he went soaring into the air towards the women. Well actually... towards the ground infront of them. The speed he traveled in due to the force that I had shot from my body would cause the boy to fly like a torpedo of some sorts. Allowing him to not only gain momentum. ( And the fact his char can lift a ton) Plus the Chi he had channeled within his arms.. once Tetsu was airbourne and sent flying he would land in-front of the females by 3 feet. His fis colliding with the ground to send the shock wave through the arena floor and shoot the ground up by 7 feet right under the womans feet. Due to the small time frame and the fact that it was so sudden they'd more than likely be knocked into the air by said move. I would have leaped my body high into the air, jumping just high enough so that I would land on tetsu's back and propel myself into the air further( Due to Tetsu's superior muslce structure over my own, this would not inflict his own height, nor damage his back in any way.) at the same time propelling 8 feet into the air with my legs tucked in soaring through the air sideways, so when I reached there height I would simply extend my feet forward while the women were in mid air knocking them back by 15 feet with an explosive force of chi that could fracture whatever part of there body that it collided to. The chi I sent out from my donkey like sideways kick also was exterted from my body in the time frame of 2.5 seconds. AlessandraSkar: Kaori quickly shifted her right foot back and was just about to lift her arms into defensive formations when suddenly, the opponent known as Tetsu was launched into the air and driven into the ground in front of them, causing a shock wave to pulsate through the ground. Before the move had been fully executed, Kaori's eye could predict what was going to happen as the boy was flying through the air. She quickly dropped down into a crouch just as the ground erupted upward, slamming both of her hands down through a horizontal crack so that when she was lifted off of the ground, she gripped tightly onto the cement (or whatever the ring floor was made of) and used her brute strength to break a piece off under her. It was wide enough for her to plant both feet at least shoulder-width apart on its surface, kind of like riding a surf board made of stone through mid air. It only took her a few seconds to realize that Keyome had leaped into the air behind his partner at the same time that she was thrown forward, waiting a second or two before she pulled the rock out from under her and hurled it toward him. She had also noticed that his legs were bent, meaning that his intentions were probably to kick her several feet through the air and break a couple of bones. But now that a rock that was about 4 feet wide and weighed an estimate of 105 pounds was hurtling straight in his direction and would collide with him in 1.5 seconds, he would probably have to kick right through it or somehow dodge it in that short time span. If he was to break through, Kaori would still be flying through the air toward him, her right leg bent under her and her left leg extended, right fist pulled back behind her in preparation to send it straight through either his head or his chest (whichever would come first). Kaiten: *Ayane watched the display of power as the man was thrown high before smashing the ground hard enough to lift it beneath her feet. As her paired partner acted on it, blocking the man from the woods with her stone and body, Ayane decided to use this sudden elevation to her advantage. As a kunoichi, Ayane was rather talented when it came to mid-air acrobatics and so when she was thrown she made certain to kick off and send her body in the direction of her weapon, tucking to minimize herself as she spaced herself from the kicking man and the woman who had countered. As the other man was under this exchange and had no way of getting to her without passing through the combat, Ayane landed without to much concern for her well being as she rolled out of the fall expertly, scooping up her Dai-kunai and drawing it in an instant before turning to face the combat. By then, no matter how the exchange above played out, both fighters should have nearly landed unless flight came into place and so Ayane, playing on the weakness of both the downed man below who had caused the earth shifting attack and the falling pair above, swung her blade out wide and used the wire worked into the grip to bring it in a loop aimed to snare all three of them indiscriminately. After all, even if they won she’d have to fight that other woman eventually. With the wide angle of the toss, as well as the weapon’s cleaver size, it would be unlikely any of them would see it passing through the dust filled air (Caused from the earth shift) as the wire-guided blade circled them around and headed back towards Ayane, tightening quickly as it did. To make matters worse, Ayane began to channel her Raikiri aura into the metal strand, converting what would have simply snared them into something akin to a nearly lethal electric fence. If all three were captured, the shock would only be enough to cause miner nerve damage as it sent pulses up and down their spines and into their brains, stunning the sensitive organs there, but if only one was touched, he or she would most likely be reduced to a pile of charred flesh* XxDensukexX: Once Tetsu had hit the ground with his fist, he would not simply sit there like a dummy in a novice fighting video game. Smoke had risen from the ground once the Tetsu’s hit had connected and using the chi he had prepared prior to this event he would pour it inside of his eyes, to clear his vision, and by pass the fogginess that is smoke. All he would see was two figures in the air, and using his brain to recall shape and body structure he would recognized Keyome and kaori, but notice a feint shadow moving rapidly. Tetsu figured that the ninja of course being a ninja escaped the mid air chaos and decided to launched her own counter attack. During the time frame here of the ninja’s movement and Tetsu’s own, Tetsu’s already heightened eyes would easily be able to track figures inside of this smoke screen, to make matters even more in his favor during his training he’d developed the reflexes to counter pin point gunfire from a pistol so reacting in this quick of an instance would be a normal thing for Tetsu to do. (any questions read Tetsu’s wiki page on his abilities) Tetsu would continue looking around only to notice a curved like structure flying around his proximity. This curve like structures trajectory, which Tetsu could calculate from it’s airborne pattern, would not be aimed at him, so why would it be thrown? Pushing his vision with chi even more, he was able to see a feint, FEINT shadow of what seemed to be a line or wire of some sort. (the thickness of the dust was never given, so it’s variable as well) Tetsu did not know the purpose of this wire, but he wouldn’t stop to ponder it. Luckily the maneuver him and Keyome pulled, would land him a few inches away from the weapons rack (since no specified area was given as to where the weapons rack would be, it is a variable), and with precision quickness since it is just a wire however, and avoidable, Tetsu lounged forward over the wire, and rolled. During his dismount towards the rack he would grab one of the Katana’s present, and quickly turn at a breakneck pace. Using his keyed vision to his fullest potential he then sees the ninja girl in the distance, at least half way across the ring. She reached that side quickly. Impressive. Tetsu would hurl the blade forward, throwing it straight forward like an arrow, his keen eyes and expert precision aim, not only would send the blade hurtling through the wire severing it completely, but Tetsu threw it at a speed of 120 mph, towards ninja girls position. The events and measures Tetsu would take to counter the maneuver at hand would only take a 2.1 second time frame (since one was not specified, and Tetsu didn’t blatantly sit there once he punched the ground and do nothing) making it very unlikely to counter, but possible if preformed right. By the time Tetsu threw the blade the smoke would have at least cleared decently allowing for vision to return to whoever might wish to see, also allowing for a viable counter if the opponent wished to act on it. Once the blade left Tetsu’s hand he would stand back by the weapons rack and proceed to grab the pair of tonfa’s and take them hold by his sides, grappling the handles and bracing himself for another move that may be made against him. He was a thinker and not a hothead, and preferred the “wait and see approach” instead of “shoot first ask questions later”. (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsu_Ryoji#Fighting_Stlye for reference) DarkKeyome: My body soaring through the air already I manged to catch the woman hurling a rock at me with only a moments notice to react. I was in mid air a horrible disposition... yet. By the time she noticed that I was hurtling my body at her with my legs cocked back I wasn’t trying to kick her. Oh no... haha. I was instead sending the force of my kick...( http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Keyome_Tasanagi#Pusshu_Bakuf.C5.AB_.28_Push_blast.29) which yes her speed was fast. But I was already in the motions. And seeing the woman hurl the artifact at my simply justified me to do what I wanted to just a bit sooner once the attack was hurled at me, and due to me being side-ways ( And she didn’t state on which side she was of me, so full vision was all to meee :D) I simply thrusted my foot forward and with the power I had been storing within my legs the force shot out to a 6 feet radius causing the stone she sent out at me, shattering with the impact of the force I sent out. I saw the woman fly past me but took no mind to it.( refering to the shinobi) I was already shifting my body and I smirked to myself seeing that she was no ordinary woman... so I couldnt play this on ordinary means. “ Hadou Bakuhatsu!” My body was in-gulf in a explosion of red aura as I was twisting myself in the motion just enough to see the woman getting ready to throw a punch out at me through the debris and broken stone smoke in the air. Hadou Bakuhatsu. As a result of the Hadou Bakuhatsu., the user's strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. The only change produced by the basic Hadou Bakuhatsu is that it increases ones ability. Kind of like a hyper mode in a game. It is a technique that multiplies the user's Chi. Enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them with explosive forces and speed like attacks. Keyome has been forced to master this attack but in addition 15 years of his life has been deducted because of it. ( Goto pagesee full effects. http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Keyome_Tasanagi#HADOU_BAKUHATSU) With this technique, giving me the ability to lift over 900lbs tops, and move my body at the speeds of 200mph and the fact the woman was already moving down in attempt to launch a punch at me. I simply would have attempted to grip the woman by her wrist with my left hand as I made my body spin in mid air. Channeling my Chi, o Ki into the back of my elbows I released it through my pores so it acted like jet back thrusters as the Chi exploded from the back of me with a powerful sonic boom that erupted the through stadium. We wisped through the air back into the ground by 200mph. ( We would have beaten the Shinobi to the ground as well. Possibly foiling her plans.)With the force, the fact the woman was already in mid attack making it hard and difficult to fully dodge and for the simple fact that she basically fell into my lap with her attack, also the speed... making it almost humanly impossible to attempt to push her way out of the attack. I pulled her to the ground in the blink of an eye, in a blur almost that would send us, with her hand first, right into the ground. The pressure due to her fist making a full on collision with the ground would send a powerful shock-wave of cracks and micro-fractures on either side of her body on which she attacked with. ( Meaning ribs, arm that hit the ground, hip on that side of the body, and leg, foot, ankle on that side of the body.) Which could more than likely take her out the match for the rest of the night. The impact alone to the ground would shatter the arena in a 20 yard radius causing a large crater in the ground. All of this would have happened exactly 1.2 seconds after Tetsu's maneuver by slashing the wire with said weapon. AlessandraSkar: Keyome had done exactly what Kaori wanted him to do, which was shatter the rock with the kick that was meant for, now leaving an opening for her to punch him through the head as the shards of rock flew in all directions and perhaps blinded him momentarily. But then, unexpectedly, she ran into a different surprise. With her fist still headed toward him, he attempted to grab her wrist and direct her into a spiral headed straight toward the ground. The moment his hand coiled around her wrist, her eyes were able to see the big pictured in slowed time. While everything moved slowly all around her, her eyes darted in all directions, looking past her opponent in time to see that some sort of electrical wire was lancing in their direction quickly. It was hard to see through all the dust that'd burst from the ground as a result of their first attack, but once Kaori squinted her eyes, she could see that her opponent's partner had cut right through it. She didn't see how he did it, but a piece of the wire was still lingering as gravity hadn't taken it yet. As she felt Keyome pull her into the spin and her body begin to whisk sideways, she reached for the end of the wire and gripped it tightly. 'If this douche bag decides to take me down, we're gonna be going down together.' She thought to herself as she gritted her teeth in preparation for what was to come. The electricity from the wire shot right into her, passing through the metal encasing her bones and caging her organs and since Keyome was grabbing her, it would pass through him as well, which would reduce the damage that it would have inflicted on Kaori were she to be the only one touching the wire. At the same time, since they were spinning down to the ground at 200mph, the wire would wrap around the both of them in several loops and they would both be electrocuted as they hit the ground. Kaori felt the impact as she collided with the ground first and as a result, a massive shock wave rushed through the ground, causing several chunks of cement to jump into the air for a 20 yard radius. Fortunately for Kaori, her bones were made of a nearly indestructable metal called adamantium so she only suffered tiny little microfractures along one side of her body that would probably have no major effect on her throughout the match. But, with the electricity now passing through her and Keyome, they'd both be momentarily paralyzed until the wire sizzled out of power or shirt-circuited. Kaiten: *Who the hell were these people? Flying around, blowing shit up. It was like something out of a goddamned anime or fighting videogame. As she observed the battlefield with her broad view, she saw the two people in the air crash down and destroy most of the arena’s center, the ripple effect barely reaching where she was crouched. Simply planting one knee prevented her from falling, although for some reason it caused her airborne wire to miss her targets completely right before the cop tossed a katana at it. How he had seen a nearly invisibly thin wire both from a distance and in a dust cloud was beyond her since most high tech cameras couldn’t pick up such motion and the human eye lacked the stem and rod cells needed to see anything lower then a certain decibel of movements and light refraction (Like her microwire), she’d never know. She wasn’t going to sit around trying to figure it out. As she felt her weapon go limp and clang onto the shattered ground, blade sinking deep into the stone and wire trail gently falling to the ground behind it, she sighed. To. Hell. With. This. Dropping the length of wire still in her hand, Ayane slowly stood and stared at the destroyed battlefield, casually tilting her head to the side as the thrown katana soared past her, taking her hat off with a clean swipe and leaving her face exposed, violet eyes glowing menacingly as the electrical currents behind them burned. She was now down playing around. True, she’d not really entered the physical fight much yet, and the round had just started, but she was now pissed as her weapon was damaged (Something that had been in her family for generations), and all the other competitors seemed to be super-human freaks of nature. Unleashing the full potential of her Raikiri, Ayane entered the second level, the Raikiri Kami. With the electrical forces her body produced surging through every fiber of her being, Ayane gained a speed that she’d only displayed once so far in this tournament. Leaning forwards before blasting into a dead sprint, Ayane displayed just why the She-Dragons referred to their leader as the Flash Dragon. For an instant, Ayane vanished from the visible spectrum in which normal humans could see, attaining a split second burst of speed that would leave even a meta-humans advanced sight seeing after images as she dashed in a straight line towards the cop right through the clashing pair in the center. Neither of them would get so much as a warning as the bolt of human lightning bull rushed between them, and if either could not avoid being in her path, the natural fields of lightning that formed around her body during this state which gave off the telltale white lightning appearance she now bore would not only shock them exactly as a natural bolt of lightning would do, but the sheer force of the collision would be enough to knock both of them backwards, clear out of the arena, and into the viewer stands on the sides. As for the cop, she was on him in a millisecond, a flurry of kicks, jabs and swings all aimed at vital areas such as nerve clusters, joints and weak bones like the floating rib and the collar. To take even one such blow would be devastating as the targeted areas were vital to combat functionality and the after shock involved along with the initial blast of paralyzing lightning in her approach, could put down a bull elephant in an instant* XxDensukexX: Tetsu would be glad that the wire was cut accordingly, but insanely shocked at the destructive potential Keyome had unleashed upon the ground. Gee wiz. Didn’t know the guy had it in him by all means whatsoever. Tetsu watched the action at hand, and as the crater was being created, he kept his eye sane on the ninja girl. At least for as long as she was there. Once she disappeared from his view, Tetsu couldn’t keep up with her movements indeed. Impressive. All he could see were images since he never dissipated the chi from his eyes, he could watch her but not enough to get a proper calculation. Once she threw her first initial attack, Tetsu could see it. His reflexes were so on point that he could definitely see this attack coming. But wasn’t fast enough to counter. He was onslughted by attacks he’d never seen move at such speed. The first 3 attacks would aim towards his collar bone and vital joints (she never specified which number of which was going in which direction) Tetsu would unfortunately take 3 blows to his rib cage however, and end up feeling a weird numbing feeling in is body. Tetsu knew he’d need to analyze this but in a mannor of distance. Tetsu wanted to keep competing with here however his body was facing unknown spasims that he was sure was conducted by electricity as it’s the same feeling tetsu gets when he uses his bio electric machine for muscle stimulation. Before her next effective blow, tetsu would throw his body downward in a ducking motion. This was only possible because he forced the signal of “spasim” in his brain to not be inputed thus forth allowing him to move as he would normally, but strain his body a good bit. Though in this state he could not feel it. Once tetsu ducked another one of her oncoming blows, he would cut a backflip and clear 7feet between him and the ninja girl. Tetsu would then stand wit the tonfa in his hand, with a face of discomfort. His muscles could be seen jumping, and although he had sustained a pretty good amount of damage, he had no bruising quite yet as the damage was mostly internal. Tetsu would take the time to begin to gather chi into his mid section and disperse it through his body, to encase every individual muscle cell he had, stimulating them and regaining control using his brain manipulation of his body. As for the after shocks that roamed in tetsu’s body, he played smart by using his brain function to switch the charges on each of the three cells that make up the electric current i.e protons, nuetrons, and electrons. Each regular human has each of these cells set with a positive, negative, and neutral charge, as such being adept with his brain he simply flpied the function of each cell, meaning the electricity that would confuse his nervous system and shock him would be less effective. Similar to trying to connect an electric current to a different current than it’s own. If socket a Is meant for plug a, plug b , if it isn’t compatible, won’t take what plug a is offering, thus forth dealing with the after shocks as such. This would not affect tetsu’s mobility however since his brain would just adjust commands as quickly as he switched them allowing him to function normally, and as tetsu would stand there with tonfa in hand, he would hold the tonfa whilst in a bruce lee type fighting pose, and continue charging chi to his body’s structure, reading it for whatever may come. He had a taste of what she could do and he was aware of what he needed to do and how hard he’d need to fight. DarkKeyome: My attack had woked but... i'd quickly be wrapped in a oil of electrical currents sending my mind into a fray... shit not this again! I felt my body jerk and jive at the pain... I couldnt move... it hurt.. the burning fuck! Sad thing is... it wasnt over... I could feel my body jerk and twitch due to the pain... and when I turned to the right. My body was rocked by a blurring force of speed.... the speed was so intense... so powerful.... I felt it strike me with an explosive force which actually made me hit a rail in the stance on my back, and my own chi reacted to the sudden change. An explsion of force knocked me into the air by 50 feet until I was lost in the array of white sunny day clouds... XxDensukexX: Tetsu would bounce around, as he watched his opponent, form afar. Preping himself for the big finish. With a quick witted breath, tetsu poured chi into his feet, and dashed at her at his top chi enhanced speed, appearing as nothing but a mass of lines to all on the battle field. Once he closed the distance in the time frame of 2 seconds, he would attempt an attack at a momentum build elbow, to her abdomen, cuasing her insatant loss of breath, and forcing her body to bend over in reaction to it all. Once she’d been bent over properly, tetsu would drop the tonfa and grab her by her head, and place her in a headlock using his left arm and secure it tightly around her neck in a vice like grip, making sure escape from this grip was next to impossible, but likey if done right. Tetsu’s superior ton lifting strength would indeed be an obsitcle to overcome however. Once the lock would be secured, Tetsu would let out a loud Bruce Lee like shriek and begin repeaditly punching the top of the ninja’s skull, forcing his chi into her body using he inner ki strike technique. (see wiki for reference). Tetsu’s punches seemed to fade in and out of sight, and his right hand would be throwing these blows at an acclelrated chi like speed of 75mph, certain highway speed limits, combined with his ability to dent steel, would make these punches quite brutal, and painful to endure even one, so a continuous stream would be fatal if done properly. To make matters worse, should tetsu obtain the lock and begin the punches however, he would be sending the same amount of force to different parts of her body using the inner ki strike. The parts force were inflicted to follow in this order: Base of the spinal bone to prevent hip movement, knee caps to prevent jumping manouvers, feet to prevent movment manouvers, chest to slow down breathing and reaction rate, and stomach to aid in loss of breath. All these areas would be recive the same repetitive force, in the exact same order as listed, whilst tetsu punched the top of this girls melon for 3 minutes straight. Once Tetsu would be done he would hold the headlock, in a grip still, making sure she was limp, but still alive. Once he discovered her unconscious, should she be, he would then drop her on the spot and back up about 3 feet, to prepare for any suprises. Should tetsu’s onslgught connect, she would have in summary: fractured spinal bone, fractured feet, 1 concussion, bruised innards, and massive head trama. Physical recovery would be at least 2 months, but out of courtesty tetsu would get her to the finest doctor in Kasihana city, and give her acceled proceedures, so she could fight again within a months time. These events would happen in a quick timeframe of 5 minutes in total, allowing tetsu to look over to the action at hand. He’d seen Keyome fly upwards, but didn’t know if he was okay by any means whatsoever, and he would continue looking around for the other girl. He did not see her after ninja girls maneuver but wouldn’t let his guard down. He’d then get down in an Olympic runner pose, and wait for the perfect opportune moment to run in and aid keyo if needed, although he had a feeling, he wouldn’t. Tetsu wanted to be ready just in case. AlessandraSkar: Kaori could still feel tiny surges of electricity race through her despite the fact that the power of the electrical chord had finally died out. 'Some team effort.' She thought to herself as she lay in the crater for a moment, trying to clear the fog out of her vision. The fall had taken its toll on her greatly and she could feel excruciating pain shooting up and down her entire left side as a result, but it wasn't going to be enough to stop her. She'd made that up in her mind the very second she hit the ground. The density of her bones had done well in preventing her from completely shattering like glass all over the concrete which would have easily taken her out of the competition. She was grateful for that. Muscles were still twitching and siezing up on her which caused her to make random involuntary movements as she pulled the wire off of her, easily breaking the thin chord like yarn strings. She rolled over onto her stomach, using her hands to push herself up until she was on her knees. Her breathing was a bit heavy and she could feel tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead. 'I have to end this thing.' She thought to herself as her head hung low for a second or two, then lifted when she heard the sound of shrieking, flesh connecting, and bones breaking. Her first thought was that her partner was being decimated on the other side of the ring, and she was probably right despite not being able to see through the dust looming about like a thick cloud. “Fucking brilliant.” She grumbled, grunting in pain as she tried to stand to her feet, minor twitching and jerking continuing their plague in the process. Wincing and standing a bit hunched over, she turned just in time to see her opponent flying through the air and her brows furrowed at the sight. She didn't exactly know how he got up there but she knew it'd happened while she was on the ground. So...that explained the odd electrical rush. She shuddered again as another static pulse rushed through her, lifting her right foot and stomping it down into the grown in a slanted angle. The strength of the stomp caused the ground before her to quake and a large chunk of rock that both she and her partner could have stood on back-to-back popped upward in front of her. While it was a good four feet off of the ground, Kaori jumped into a spinkick and with a loud kiop, sent the chunk of rock shooting off into the air like a rocket headed straight toward Keyome as he was still in the air. He had approximately 2.5 seconds to dodge with how hard Kaori had kicked it and if he were to be hit, it would fracture several bones along a given region (whatever area the rock hits). DarkKeyome: drifted in the air... my eyes blinking as I turned over to my right.... ( it didn’t state how long that the effects would last.) shit.. that woman was powerful. But tetsu had managed to dispatch of her. As I was turning in mid air, the massive boulder of rock connected right into my right arm ( http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Keyome_Tasanagi#AUTOMAIL)which knocked me further into the air for another 40 feet into the air. ( Since she didn’t state where it would land.) Do to it hitting my fully armored arm I didn’t quite feel it... but I felt the impact... which hurt enough. The hit woke me up, and I spun my body around eying the girl from the 140 feet in the air. Man... she was strong to had dished something out like that... I panted and said it again. “ Hadou...... Bakuhatsuu!” (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Keyome_Tasanagi#HADOU_BAKUHATSU) I said as the red aura bursted and engulfed me in it's embrace again... but... instead of it channeling into my body.... I forced all of it... to go into my right arm. The Chi within my arms began to make my arm glow a bright red.. it was fully exposed and no longer was hiding under the human synthetic skin that it produces. With my left arm, using the small amount of chi I had left I cocked my arm back and used the same speed elbow chi bursting technique again, it caused my body to swiftly spin off in the air like a spinning top as I was drifting down. My spun 1....2....3......... 50 times within the first 10 seconds of the spins. I had my arm cocked back my right one. With all the speed I had picked up.... this punch would surely end it. And just like anything spinning... it would pick up an incredible amount of speed. By the time I was 10 feet from the ground, on the front of my left hand a loud BOOMMM erupted. A sonic boom... I had used my chi to work like a brake of some sort. I was 4 feet in-front of her.... and had been traveling over 350 mph.. so that means I was moving just as fast a bullet throughout that process even to the crowd it would have looked like a Dart or rather red blurr. I sent the arm I had been channeling out. The right one into the ground. With the Hadou Bakuhatsu charged up.. the explosive force would have caused all the rocks in a 15 foot radius all around Kaori to erupted in blunt hard edges. Due to her weakened body.... and the way she seemed highly fatigued it doesn’t seem like she'd likely dodge this length of a radius. All of the stones erupted from the ground all in odd shapes, mostly like spikes but they were all dulled at the tip. Meaning 10 of the stones from the ground would aim for her guy, and 15 for her left arm, 10 for her right arm, 5 for her left leg, 6 for her right leg, and pelvic area. And 6 aiming for her neck and head. The stones would erupt from the ground towering over her head by 15 feet high. The impact of this attack would knock the one out also encasing her in the stones as oddly, they all exploded up in a prymaid shape in a way to trap her in-between the stones in a awkward position. Category:ARK 2 Category:GMAF1